Andros and Zhane
by eddie280392
Summary: Zhane waking up after two years. M/M PAIRING ANDROS/ZHANE


Andros and Zhane

**Andros and Zhane**

Ashley and Carlos were on the simu-deck playing pool, and T.J was asleep, and Cassie was talking to Alpha, a perfect time for Andros to slip away unnoticed. He went to the back of the engine room and punched in the buttons on the keypad, revealing another room, he went in slowly and walked over to the cryogentic tube and knelt beside it. "Zhane. I'll stay with you no matter how long it takes for you to heal, I love you." Andros sat there for what seemed like hours before he left reluctantly. He got back to the main room where everyone had now gathered, "Hey where were you?" Ashley asked, "I was erm just checking everything in the engine room, you can't be too careful." He replied, it wasn't a complete lie.

That night Andros had a nightmare about the day Zhane took the hit that was meant for him, he was tossing and turning in his sleep. Screaming words no one could make out. The other rangers heard him and woke up the carefully made there way to his room and typed in the code, they went inside and tried to wake Andros up. "Andros, it's just a nightmare. Wake up." They said but all they got in return was, "No Zhane, don't go please. Leave him alone." After a few minutes the others couldn't wake him, but they didn't want to leave either. The Andros gave a big scream of "NOOOOOOO!" and sat bolt upright and woke up breathing heavily. The others tried to comfort him, "It was only a dream, and it's not real." Andros knew it was real because it was a memory but he began to calm down and evened his breathing. As he was settling down and the others were about to leave D.E.C.A's voice could be heard, "Malfunction in the cryogenetic tube." Andros's eyes shot open, "What? NO." he ran with all his might out of his room only to be caught by TJ. "Andros what's in the cryogenetic tube?" the others were standing by him, "I'll tell you but just let me go first I have to see it. It's malfunctioning." He made an attempt to move but Carlos stopped him, then Ashley spoke. "No Andros, you tell us now! You have a secret don't think we don't notice you slipping away every now and again." Andros kneed Carlos in the stomach and ran past, "I told you later." He knew the others weren't following so he ran and punched in the buttons then locked the door behind him.

He ran over to the tube, the machine beside it said that his heart beat was weak but the cryogenetic tube wasn't doing anything to keep him alive. Andros slowly unlocked the tube and opened the lid; he stared at the silver ranger who he had been going out with for years now. He held the gloved hand and softly spoke, "Two years, I can't believe you took the hit for me, you could still die and I don't know what I would do then. I love you Zhane." He stared down at the figure that he had put in hyper sleep for two years now. "I love you too." The figure whispered. Andros opened his eyes, "Zhane?" Zhane's hand gently squeezed Andros's as his sat up and got out of the tube. There was banging on the door outside, "Andros let us in, you're hiding something I know you are." Andros was getting really annoyed by them. "GO AWAY." Zhane stood up and hugged Andros and he hugged back, "So are you ever going to de-morph so I can hug you properly?" he asked. Zhane laughed and de-morphed Andros walked up to him and closed the distance between them with a kiss, one that he had wanted to give for two years. "So you ready to go attack the monster?" Zhane asked. "What monster?" Andros said confused. "The one that attacked you then me because it was on KO35." Zhane replied. "Erm Zhane KO35 was taken over by them; we are in space trying to find Zordon. You have been in hyper sleep for two years." Andros said. "Two years? But what about you? Why didn't you give up on me? I mean two years?" Andros smiled, "I couldn't give up on you I love you."

Andros and Zhane had decided they had to face the others after Andros had filled Zhane in on the last two years, "So you wait here and come in when I mention you ok?" Zhane gave thumbs up. Andros walked into the main room, they all looked at him with suspicion, "Listen guys about before…" Cassie interrupted "We only want to know why you were so upset about the cryogenetic tube, it was empty, we are all here." Andros took a deep breath, "It wasn't empty, it had Zhane in it…" he was again interrupted by TJ "you were saying his name in your nightmare." "Yeah because it was a memory of the day KO35 was attacked, me and Zhane were the red and silver rangers and we were an unbeatable team until that day. I was badly hit and the creature was lining up an attack to finish me off then Zhane came and took the hit instead of me, he was so close to death but I owed him my life. So I brought him to the cryogenetic tune hoping that in time he would heal, he's been in there for two years." "TWO YEARS!!" Ashley shrieked. "Bloody hell that's a long time." Andros decided to carry on, "Yeah so when D.E.C.A. said malfunction, I kind of flipped sorry guys." They all understood. The Carlos remembered something, "So Andros is Zhane alive or well is he alive?" Andros smiled and turned to the doorway, "Zhane come here." Zhane came into the room. "This is Zhane. Zhane this is Ashley, Carlos, Cassie and TJ." He said pointing to each of them as they shook hands with Zhane. Zhane and Andros left for the simu-deck so that they could work on there fighting skills.

Andros and Zhane had virtually just begun there training when they had already defeated them in less than two minutes. "Oh yeah the indestructible duo is back." Said Zhane, Andros just laughed. "Stop simulation." He said and they de-morphed. As they were walking out of the room Zhane stopped, "What is it?" Andros asked stopping as well. "What I don't get is if I have been in hyper sleep for two years then why haven't you jumped me yet?" Zhane said. Andros smiled and then quick as a flash he pinned Zhane to the nearest wall, "Are you offering?" he asked, but all replies were cut off by Andros's lips on his, soft but forceful just how Zhane remembered. Zhane responded with as much enthusiasm and Andros, Andros licked Zhane's bottom lip asking for entrance which Zhane gave. There tongues fought for dominance which Andros won and he earned a deep moan from Zhane. There hands began to explore each other as they roamed under jackets and shirts. Andros broke the kiss and put his mouth next to Zhane's ear, he could feel Andros's hot breath as he said "I think we should take this to my room." Zhane agreed immediately. They began to sneak to Andros's room, when Andros remembered something, "D.E.C.A. If the others ever want to know where me or Zhane are, and we are together say we are somewhere else ok?" "Yes Andros." Came the reply, and they went into Andros's room.

"Something's not right." Ashley said, she couldn't put her finger on it but something was going on. "What do you mean?" Cassie asked. "I don't know but Andros is still hiding something. Where is he anyway?" all of them shook there heads that they didn't know. "D.E.C.A. Where's Andros, and Zhane?" D.E.C.A pause for a moment before answering, "Andros and Zhane are in the engine room playing a game of telekinesis ball." "Thanks D.E.C.A" they set off to find them.

Back in Andros's room, Andros and Zhane were now topless and Andros was lying on top of Zhane who was on Andros's bed. "I missed you, you know that right?" Andros whispered hoarsely, "Really how much?" Zhane asked, Andros kissed him again but broke it off and began to suck on his neck. Zhane moaned in pleasure and Andros move down Zhane's chest. Andros sucked on his nipples and came back up to kiss Zhane, they were both hard as rock and Andros ground his hips against Zhane's, they both moaned at the friction. The other rangers had been to the engine room to find it was empty so went in search of them, when they got to Andros's room they typed in the buttons and walked in. They stopped shocked at the site of Zhane and Andros topless, kissing and moaning. "GUYS??" they shouted. Andros and Zhane stopped and turned to look at them, they quickly grabbed their shirts and shoved them on. "Erm yes?" Zhane said. The other rangers just stared at them in shock, "So why didn't you tell us about this then?" Ashley asked, Andros who was now next to Zhane instead of on top of him replied with, "We didn't know how you would react."

Once Zhane and Andros had explained fully why they didn't tell them the other rangers forgave them and accepted them.


End file.
